Oscar and Glinda: The Married Life of the Rulers of Oz
by Classic Movie Gal
Summary: Oscar and Glinda are married. They want to have a baby but to their dismay, Glinda can't. Things are mixed up but their love prevails.
1. Chapter 1

After Knuck, China Girl, Finley, and the Tinker all witnessed Glinda and Oz kiss behind the curtain, they all felt a sense of security within those walls. The city of Oz was safe from the wicked witches for now and a new love was found. Oz gazed into Glinda's eyes wondering what was in store for him. He could tell that she loved him. She was so clever about things and she sensed his love towards the beginning as well. She knew that he would be a great leader even if it wasn't in the way that the city expected.

The both felt a deep satisfaction with each other as they held each other close. They didn't want to make it awkward anymore so they quickly broke away and continued to chat with their friends. As they said their goodbyes, Oz kissed Glinda on the forehead.

"Wanna come with me?"

"Oh!" She said as he grabbed her and pulled her towards him "Well, wherever are we going, sir?"

"To the best restaurant in Oz!"

"Alright! I'll go wherever you go."

They had a wonderfully private meal by candlelight provided by a few friendly munchkins. They chatted and got to know each other more.

"Why do I need to get to know you better? I've already witnessed the workings of the most courageous woman there is."

"You flatter me too much. Why don't we talk about how you worked so hard to send the witches away?"

"I'm not a great man, Glinda."

"I know, but as I said before, you are a good man. And that's all I need."

They kept this as their routine for a few months. They were deeply in love and Oz knew that he wanted no one else to be his queen.

Before she knew it, Oz was on his knees with a glittering, green emerald ring.

"It's the best emerald in the city. I had it made into a ring for you."

"Does this mean….?"

"Glinda, will you take this awful magician to be your husband? To rule this great city of Oz with?"

"Most definitely."

She looked down at the beautiful ring. He put his finger under her chin and lifted it up so that she was facing him. They kissed. It was a slow, wonderful kiss, one that neither of them had ever experienced.


	2. Chapter 2

The first year of their marriage was pure bliss. The witches had not yet returned although Oz and Glinda never stopped being prepared for the worst. They could strike any time and they wanted to be ready to protect their great city. But all was peaceful. Their friends would often visit and their afternoons were spent cuddling watching the monkeys fly by.

One day, Glinda was sitting on the balcony reading a book. All of a sudden, she had a thought, one that had never crossed her mind before. _I wonder what it would be like to have a child. I wonder why Oz and I have never thought about it._

After this, she couldn't get the thought out of her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about how happy they'd be if they could hear the constant pitter of little feet.

She didn't know how to approach Oz about it because they had never discussed it before.

That night, Oz was giving his weekly speech to the city from his balcony. He would let everyone know what was going on and that there was nothing to worry about at the moment. Glinda was close by his side and after he finished speaking, she spotted a patch of tulip trees where some Winkie children were playing. She nudged Oz in the rib and pointed.

"Look how cute they are, Oscar."

He thought nothing of it and agreed with her lightly

"Wouldn't it be wonderful it we could –"

She was cut of by his ending goodbye to the people

"I'm sorry, dearest, what were you saying?"

"Nothing. I was just daydreaming." 

That night they were cuddling on the couch chatting. After their conversation lulled, they both paused.

"Oscar?"  
"Glinda?"

They said each others names simultaneously as if they planned it.

Oz continued.

"Glinda, have you ever considered us as parents?"

"Oh Oz! Are you hinting you would like to be?"

"Well…I thought about it before when those Winkie children were playing. And I wondered why we never talked about it before."

"I'd love to, Oscar! It's a wonderful thought isn't it?"

"Yes, wonderful darling."


	3. Chapter 3

The next six months went by. There became tension like there never was before. They weren't as carefree and the thought of the witches coming back was always in the back of their minds. But it was six months later and no baby. Glinda was beginning to get upset. She never liked to get people down by showing her real feelings. She always thought that there was enough sadness in the world. But six months ago, she thought she would at least be expecting a baby by now. Oz hadn't said much but one could tell that the were both discouraged.

"I wonder why." Glinda whispered quietly

"Why what?"

"Why we can't have a baby."

"Oh Glindy," Oz said gently. "I suppose it will just take time."

"It should have happened by now."

"We'll give it a few more months ok?"

"You're right darling. I shouldn't worry."

A few more months went by. Glinda didn't want to bug Oz about her worries. So she snuck out in the night to visit the Winkie hospital. She wanted some answer, something she could think about because as of that moment, she was more jumbled than she ever was.

The Winkie nurse greeted her cheerfully. Winkies were always overly cheerful but it was just about what Glinda needed at the moment.

They talked for a while about all the possible things that could be preventing Glinda from having a baby.

"Can I ask you something? I wasn't able to witness a lot of it, but when you fought Evanora, did you get badly hurt?" The Winkie asked.

"I was but I was able to recover quickly." She responded in her gentle voice. "But Evanora hit me continuously with her spells and her electricity. I was shocked many times."

"We're all so glad you're ok, Miss Glinda. But, that could be one thing that's preventing you from having a baby. You could have been hit with her power too much."

"You're right. That's something I've never thought about."

She went on talking with the doctors and nurses and after getting examined, the doctor assured her that that there was a very slight chance she would ever have a baby.

She tried not to let the news hit her too hard until she was alone. Her and Oz had been wanting a child so desperately for so long. She walked out of the doctor's and hurried home so that Oz wouldn't suspect anything. _What am I going to tell him? This is all my fault. Now I can't even give him the one thing he's wanted for so long._


	4. Chapter 4

Glinda walked back to the castle and snuck into their bedroom where Oz was sleeping. She had since dried her tears for fear of any questioning and climbed into bed.  
She felt Oz roll over.  
"Where d'ya go?"  
"We'll talk tomorrow dearest."  
The next morning they found themselves sitting at the large, green breakfast table.  
"Is the thought of the baby still bothering you?"  
A tear slowly and rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it off. "I went to the doctor's last night. I couldn't stand not knowing any longer. They said there was a slim chance that I could have a baby because off what the witches' power did to me."  
There were so many things that Oscar could have said. He chose not to say any. Instead, he walked over to her seat and scooped her up. He held her and hugged her close. Her head was nestled in his chest and she tried not to start sobbing. No words needed to be said. She knew she was safe with him.  
"We'll figure something out." He reassured her.  
A few days went by. Oscar had had the thought in his head for a while but he decided to let everything settle. He didn't want to upset Glinda. They were walking back from a munchkin birthday celebration they attended. As they were walking down the yellow brick road, they passed by China Town and he realized this would be the perfect opportunity to ask her.  
"Glinda? How are you?"  
She had become a little less cheerful than her normal self since she found out.  
"Just fine, darling. Why?"  
It always killed him how she was constantly putting on a good face. He felt so bad.  
"What would you think about adopting?"  
"Oh Oz! I would love to! Why didn't we ever think of it before? But what would we adopt? A witch or wizard? A Winkie? A munchkin?"  
"How about a little China Girl?"  
She paused for a moment, a little confused. Then she looked up.  
"I think she'd be perfect. She needs a family. And we have already acted as her family in a way. I wonder where we'd find her."  
Oz, immediately saw Glinda's face light up again, just like the day they met.


	5. Chapter 5

They hadn't talked to the China Girl for a while. It had been almost a year. She spent most of her time playing with Finley. The next day, there was a sign posted on the castle doors reading, "The Wizard and Witch of Oz request the presence of the little China Girl."  
Word went around and before they knew it, there was a faint knock on the door. Knuck opened it and the China Girl burst into the room. She ran a straight towards Glinda and jumped into her arms. She had always admired Glinda. Glinda stopped a tear from rolling down her face for she too was extremely happy.  
They sat the China Girl down at their emerald table and gave her some lovely cookies that were made the morning before.  
Oz nudged Glinda.  
"Who's gonna ask her?"  
"Oh Oz. I will. Don't worry."  
She looked over to the little girl.  
"China? We have a sincere question to ask you." Glinda took a deep breath not knowing why she was so nervous. She felt kind of sick all day. "How wold you like to be our daughter?"  
China looked up immediately. "What? You're not joking me right? I'D LOVE TO!" She got up from her chair and started dancing around. "Oh to live in a palace with the two most wonderful people!"  
Oz and Glinda looked at each other and both were smiling from ear to ear.  
"Were going to adopt you." They went on to explain to her why they can't have a baby and that they would love to have her as their own.  
After the adoption papers were arranged, they took her home and were as happy as ever.  
A few years went by and every thing was wonderful. The witches had not yet come back and both Oz and Glinda knew that Glinda was meant to be a mother. She was so nurturing and loved playing with China.


	6. Chapter 6

One summer day, two years after they adopted China, Glinda woke up with a funny feeling. She hadn't had this feeling since the last time the witches came. She knew something bad was going to happen. She told Oz about it. He believed her right away because witches had a wonderful sense of danger. He quickly moved himself over to the balcony where he spoke to the people of Oz. He told them that there was danger ahead and that they should take cover.  
"Although we do not know for sure, the witches may be approaching. Stay covered and do not panic." Oz proclaimed.  
They did not go into detail when telling China because they did not want to worry her.  
"Oscar? What are we going to do?" Glinda asked.  
"We'll fight them just as well as we did before. Except this time, they won't ever come back. And I know one thing's for sure, I'm not letting you go anywhere near them. After what happened last time, I don't want anything to happen to you."  
All of a sudden, a lighting bolt hit the castle. Oz ran to look out the window. As he did, Glinda fainted behind him. He knew she must be sick because Ginda had never fainted before. He ran to her side, picked her up and layed her on the bed. He ordered Knuck and China to look after her while he save the people. He hated to leave her for he knew something must be wrong but thousands of people were counting on him.  
The witches were holding a munchkin captive. Oz soon appeared and sent fireworks their way. Evanora escaped towards the castle without Oz seeing. Theodora fell to the ground laying still. He started running towards the castle and on his way, Finley joined him.  
Evanora crept into the castle and made her way into the room Glinda lay. Glinda looked up, startled. She started to get out of bed to fetch her wand but was warned not to move.  
"Soooo." Evanora crooned. "What do we have here? A sick little witch? Aw it's a pity isn't it? A shame you can't help your husband."  
"You will neve-"  
"Silence! I've got you now and there's nothing you can do. You see? Your wand is within my reach."  
Before Glinda could move, Evanora put a spell on her to make her sleep. Then she made her way back to help her sister.


	7. Chapter 7

As Evanora left, Knuck, followed by China and a Winkie doctor came into her room. There were small, pink bubbles floating around Glinda.  
"What's going on?" China asked.  
"Oh my." The Winkie said. "One of the witches must have put a spell on her."  
"Can you help her? And what are all those bubbles?" There was more worry in China's voice now.  
"Only time can heal the spell. But those bubbles are another whole story. Maybe that's the happiness in this disaster."  
China was getting very confused. "What happiness?"  
"Glinda's going to have a baby."  
"What? Bu-but how?"  
"It's a miracle. But those bubbles are the bubbles of an expecting mother."  
"Oh isn't that WONDERFUL?" China said. "She'll be alright won't she?"  
"Yes. The witches powers have weakened since Glinda broke Evanora's necklace."  
Oz broke through the door right after they finished their conversation.  
"Is she alright? Oh Glinda!" His heart dropped for a moment before he was reassured by the Winkie. They did not tell him a out the baby because they didn't want tho k to worry yet.  
"You should have seen happened out there." He said as he sat on the bed and pushed Glinda's hair out if her face. "Finley defeated the witches! He did it! He accidentally set off the entire bunch if fireworks and shot them down! Theodora landed in the munchkin pond and melted! And wouldn't believe that a little girl's house landed RIGHT on top of Evanora? All you could see was her feet! Emerald City is safe at last!"


	8. Chapter 8

He looked over at Glinda again. "She's going to be alright isn't she?"  
The bubbles floated out the window before he came.  
"Yes she will be. She's just in a sleep. Just like in the story of Sleeping Beauty. But there's one more thing that will make you even happier. You're going to be a father of two."  
"What? China? Do you have a sibling?"  
"No dad, it's Glinda. She's going to have a baby!"  
"That can't be! Honey, you must be mistaken."  
The Winkie turned to Oz.  
"It's a miracle Mr. Oz. But when we came in here, there were pink bubbles surrounding your wife. And for a good witch like Glinda, that means they're going to have a baby. So sir, I congratulate you. We'll leave you alone now in case she wakes up soon. Goodbye. And thanks for saving us." The Winkie lead Knuck and China out if the room.  
Is looked down at his beautiful wife. Even when she sleeping, she managed to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He layed next to her for a few minutes and whispered to her the whole time about what happened hoping she would wake up. She eventually began to open her eyes a little and mire pink bubbles began to appear. Knowing what they meant, she blushed and then turned to look at Oscar.  
"It couldn't be."  
"But it is."  
She smiled, her face glowing. They kissed and his hand slowly moved down unfailing reached her stomach. "Were going to have another child."


	9. Chapter 9

The next 8 months were spent happily. China was always doing everything she could to help prepare for the baby. Oz was constantly following Glinda around in fear of something happening. It annoyed her a little but she humored him.  
One day, she was sitting on the balcony reading a book about baby witches. She was convinced that their baby would be a witch and a girl one at that. Oscar was confused about how she could yell but he being a which always left him puzzled.  
She sat uncomfortably until all of a sudden, she was in pain.  
"Oscar!"  
He ran in holding a bunch of baby clothes and a sandwich in his mouth.  
"What? Honey are you ok? Is it time?"  
"Yes but we've got time. Don't worry my dearest." She said this as her face scrunched up in pain.  
"No we don't!" He ran to the balcony, sandwich in hand and proclaimed to the town that a new baby would be arriving soon.  
China and Oz waited outside the door. They were happy but cringed every time they heard Glinda scream.  
After waiting a long time, China was put to bed and Oz Sat, worried. Finally, the Winkie doctor came out smiling.  
"You have another daughter, Mr Oz. And I think she's magical."  
"Thank you very much!" He said as he made his way in to see Glinda.  
She was sitting up holding the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen. Her smile was so powerful that it caught him off guard.  
"How are you?"  
"Wonderful. You?"  
"Look at what we did." He kissed her and the baby on the foreheads.  
"She's gorgeous. What should we name her? How about Dorothy? After I heard about that girl who flew her house into Oz, I've loved her name."  
"I think Dorothy's a beautiful name."  
He looked down at Dorothy and noticed that she was hicupping. It wasn't a normal hiccup though. She was hicupping bubbles!  
"She's a which isn't she?"  
Glinda smiled. "Why of course! She only takes after the best!"  
The decree went out to all of Oz that the Witch and Wizard now had a happy family of four. China was delighted by Dorothy and took her under her wing. And for good this time, they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
